Welcome back to Hogwarts
by Batulizah
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, Socrpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley e seus amigos estão no seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. É a ultima chance para se esforçar, para aproveitar, estudar, zoar e amar. Nota do Scorpius: Q gay esse sumario. Nota da Rose:Cala a boca Malfoy!
1. Scorpie

**Atencão:** Essa fic pode conter erros terríveis de gramática, pontuação, acentuação, concordância, oração subordinada, paragrafo, figura de linguagem e qualquer outra coisa que minha professora de português tenha tentado ensinar...

_Scorpius Malfoy Pov_

- Oi, posso me sentar aqui? – eu perguntei para ela.

- Não. – respondeu seca.

Acho que foi ai que tudo começou. A primeira coisa que ela falou para mim, tínhamos apenas 11 anos. Esse foi o inicio de tudo, todas as brigas, todas as piadinhas infames, toda a implicância e tudo que faz com que eu, Scorpius Malfoy odeie Rose Weasley.

Depois daquele "não" ela se tornou uma obsessão para mim, eu vivia para pensar em tornar a vida dela tão miserável quanto a minha e para colocar meus planos em pratica. Eu tinha um prazer inimaginável quando via a cara dela de raiva, frustração e inferioridade.

- Você tá transando com a Amanda, cara? – Joseph McNair perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios sobre a Weasley. Agora estávamos apenas ele, Jessica Nott dando uns amassos em algum Corvinal moreno que até agora não consegui ver direito quem era, e eu no Salão comunal da Sonserina.

- McNair, eu não to transando com ninguém. Eu transei com a Goyle no expresso de Hogwarts, e pronto. Se ela quiser um repeteco agente faz numa boa, mas não estou namorando ela nem nada do tipo. – respondi olhando a lareira q agora estava apagada, já que ainda estamos no inicio do outono então não está frio o suficiente para tal. – Por que a pergunta? Você transou com ela?

- Quem dera. A empaca fodas Weasley pegou agente ontem a noite na hora H. Foi só eu por o Junior pra fora e ela apareceu. – Não consegui prender o riso imaginando a cena. – Perdemos uns 10 pontos pra Sonserina e o pior é que ela não parava de olhar pro meu pau, cara! – ele completou me fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Se fudeu. – falei em meio aos risos.

- Quem se fudeu? – Sophie Malfoy perguntou entrando no salão Comunal sendo acompanhada pelo resto da Elite Sonserina que era basicamente ela, Joseph , que já estava ao meu lado, Darwin Nott, Amanda Goyle, Jessica Nott, que continuava se atracando com o Corvinal desconhecido e eu.

- O McNair. – respondi sorrindo me controlando para não voltar a rir.

Sophie que era a mais nova de todos. Minha priminha veio se sentar ao meu lado. Ela ainda estava no terceiro ano, mas havia conseguido com os olhos chocolate brilhantes e os cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados conquistar toda a Hogwarts. Ela é a princesinha da nobreza Sonserina, todos nós a "treinamos" para que ela mantenha o reino em ordem quando sairmos de Hogwarts.

- Pois é, mas o que eu queria mesmo era ter fodido. – Joseph falou cabisbaixo. A Goyle já havia se aconchegado com a cabeça no colo do McNair e com os pés no colo de Zabine que parecia exausto.

- Scorp, quem é esse Corvinal que tá ficando com a Jessica? – Sophie me perguntou cochichando enquanto Zabine ficava a par da história de McNair.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Eles estão nessa pegação desde que eu cheguei. – respondi no mesmo tom de voz.

- Mas vocês não tinham dito que não era nada legal, ficar se agarrando assim em público? – nossa pupila Malfoy perguntou. Eu dei uma breve olhada para o casalsinho prestes a se reproduzir

- É mesmo, Soph. NÃO É NADA ELEGANTE FICAR SE AGARRANDO COM OS OUTROS EM PUBLICO. - falei bem alto de propósito para ver se a Nott se tocava que havia pessoas ao seu redor.

Quase imediatamente o moreno desconhecido saiu de cima da Nott e fiquei boquiaberto ao ver que o Corvinal desconhecido era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Albus Severus certinho Potter.

- Ãhmm... Eu... Eu tenho que ir. Ãhmm... Até mais, Jessica. – ele falou sem jeito e rapidamente saiu do Salão Comunal.

Jessica continuou deitada encarando o teto se acalmando um pouco. Eu não pude reprimir uma cara de espanto. Uma Sonserina nobre se agarrando em publico com o Potter?! Era o fim dos tempos. Só podia ser...

- Ai Merlim. – a Nott falou inspirando profundamente. – Esse Potter não podia ser mais perfeito... – ela falou para si mesma e assim o Salão Comunal explodiu em reclamações. Todos nós desatamos a repreendê-la, ameaçá-la e xingá-la.

- CALEM A BOCA! – gritou um garoto usando o uniforme Sonserino que acabara de entrar no Salão Comunal. – Já não me bastasse ir para uma escola pública ainda tenho que aturar essa gentalha barulhenta... – o menino reclamou.

Ele tinha o cabelo castanho perfeitamente penteado para o lado e os olhos negros que contrastavam com o rosto pré-adolescente e pálido de um jeito estranhamente bonito. Devia ter a idade da Sophie aproximadamente e não era difícil perceber que era um garoto de berço. Sua postura ereta e o nariz empinado me fizeram lembrar eu mesmo, praticando a mesma cara de superioridade em frente ao espelho. Mas algo me dizia que ele não ficou horas no espelho treinado a pose, ele a fazia tão naturalmente quanto respirava.

- E quem é você pensa que é para nos chamar de gentalha? Ponha-se no seu lugar fedelho. – Amanda Goyle respondeu amarga.

Agora com essa noticia de Jessica estar ficando com o Potter, Amanda se tornou a nova "rainha" Sonserina, por isso cabia principalmente a ela defender a hierarquia mantendo os plebeus nos seus lugares prevendo qualquer rebelião. Já o Rei, no caso, McNair, deve apenas tomar medidas burocráticas, declarar guerras e caso a Rainha não der conta do recado acabar com rebeliões contra a Realeza.

- Pelo que o chapéu idiota me falou, meu lugar é aqui, na mesma casa que você. Por que se dependesse de mim, eu estaria era na Grifinória junto com o resto da elite Britânica e não com perdedores como vocês. – ele retrucou. Não pude evitar lançar um olhar mortal para o garoto.

O pior foi que McNair que não é burro nem nada depois de xinga-lo e humilha-lo bastante ainda o convidou para participar do 'nosso clubinho', para evitar uma revolta dos plebeus contra a realeza. Zabine fez a mesma coisa para entrar para a elite... Mas eu pude dar umas belas porradas na cara dele antes que o 'convite' tivesse sido feito. E eu não tive essa oportunidade de surrar novo pirralhinho metido.

A Sonserina havia acabado de adquirir um príncipe. Charles Gaunt (ou Chuck Gaunt) veio transferido da Academia Bruxa Americana. Tinha sangue-puro, obviamente, e virara órfão com uma herança generoza de alguns milhões de dólares (a moeda americana Bruxa e Trouxa) e estava cursando seu terceiro ano, ou seja, era nosso novo pupilo...

Naquela noite tive pesadelos horríveis. Em meus sonhos eu era meu pai durante sua época de comensal da morte, e todos os meus "nobres amigos" também eram comensais. Eu os via torturando pessoas que só conhecia de vista, estudantes de Hogwarts, e riam descaradamente dos gritos de dor e sofrimento dos torturados.

Acordei soando frio ás seis horas da manhã e não consegui mais dormir. Vesti meu hobi para não ir assim, apenas com uma calça de moletom para o salão Comunal. Cheguei lá e vi a Goyle e o McNair se agarrando.

- Puta que pariu. Vão arrumar um quarto! – resmunguei, mas só recebi um dedo do meio de Amanda e desisti.

Resolvi me arrumar e ir logo para o Salão principal afinal, de nada adiantava continuar na cama.

Apesar de eu ter enrolado o Maximo o possível no banho ainda eram 6:40 quando sai pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal que devia estar deserto. Eu nem havia me dado ao trabalho abotoar minha camisa e dar um nó na gravata, fala sério como se alguém fosse acordar às seis horas da manhã pra ficar me vendo sem camisa...

No Salão Principal só era ocupado por três pessoas. Rose Weasley, Albus Potter e outra garota que eu podia jurar que nunca vi antes. Eu teria notado se uma ruiva gostosa Corvinal tivesse entrado em meu campo de visão. Falando em gostosa ruiva...

- Você podia ao menos abotoar sua camisa, Malfoy. – Weasley logo reclamou. – Ninguém aqui quer ver sua barriga... – ela completou azeda enquanto eu me sentava na mesa da Sonserina que era bem ao lado da Corvinal onde o trio estava sentado.

- Fale por si mesma... – a outra ruiva comentou surpreendendo a todos. - Vai dizer que você não gosta de ver um belo de um tanquinho, Rose? Aff... Fala sério, é super-natural gostar de admirar o corpo do sexo oposto. – ela falou. – Você nunca na sua vida imaginou como o loirinho ali ficaria se não estivesse usando roupa nenhuma? – perguntou à Weasley.

- Obivio que não... – a Grifinora respondeu.

- E você, - a Corvinal se dirigiu a mim. – Nunca na sua vida imaginou como a Rose seria nua? – ela perguntou olhando nos meus olhos. Agora que reparei, os olhos daquela garota eram praticamente tão excepcionalmente verdes quanto os do Potter sentado ao seu lado.

- De verdade? – pergunta idiota que eu fiz... Nem precisei de resposta para continuar – Só algumas milhões de vezes... – respondi e podia apostar que as orelhas da Weasley ficaram tão vermelhas quanto o próprio cabelo.

Essa é uma das coisas engraçadas na Weasley, ao invés de suas bochechas ficarem rubras, como acontece com as pessoas normais, eram suas orelhas que coravam. Enquanto isso a outra ruiva ao seu lado simplesmente sorria com minha resposta.

- Agora, se me permite perguntar. Quem é você? – perguntei à desconhecida.

- Cameron Gaunt. E você é o famoso Scorpius Malfoy, certo? – ela era estranhamente simpática comigo e pelo sobrenome não podia ser à toa.

- O próprio. - não sei por que mais alguma coisa naquela garota parecia impedir que eu não fosse simpático e educado com ela. - Suponho que você seja parente do Charles? – eu mal acabei de falar e ela já estava se sentando ao meu lado me bombardeando de perguntas.

- Ai Merlin! Você viu o Chuck? Ele esta bem? Ele foi educado, certo? Ele não estava chorando, estava? Ele já acordou? Como ele está? – ela perguntava tudo tão rápido e com um sotaque Americano, antes tão bem disfarçado, que eu não consegui entender metade das coisas que ela perguntou.

- Hey! Hey. – interrompi-a. - Calma. Faz uma pergunta de cada vez e na minha língua de preferência, ok? – ela deu um riso sem graça meio envergonhada. Nossa, que garota gata... Se o Potter não pegar, eu pego...

- Desculpa... É que essa é a primeira noite que ele passa sem mim desde que os nossos pais morreram então eu estou meio preocupada. Coisa de irmã mais velha, sabe? – explicou.

- É eu entendo... Eu falei com ele ontem, mas hoje eu ainda não o vi. Ontem ele foi bem... – procurei uma palavra boa para descrever o comportamento do novato mais só achei uma boa o suficiente. – Sonserino.

- Isso significa que ele foi astuto o bastante para se manter fora de encrencas?

- Na verdade ele foi astuto o bastante para se meter na encrenca certa com as pessoas certas na hora certa. – respondi fazendo-a dar um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Esse é o meu garoto... – ela murmurou para si mesma. E ficou olhando para o nada. Eu dei uma espiada na reação da Weasley que parecia prestes a lançar uma maldição imperdoável em nós dois.

- Não é nada pessoal, mas e acho melhor você voltar lá para os seus amiguinhos felizes... Por que a Weasley fica realmente brava quando alguma amiga dela conversa muito comigo, sabe? – sugeri. Afinal, eu ainda tinha o resto do ano inteiro pra falar e dar uns pegas nela, não precisava ser aqui e agora. Eu já estava até acostumado com aquele olhar maligno da Weasley, mas acho que ninguém além de mim suportaria o ódio mortal daquela sabe-tudo.

- Nossa, falou o Sr-Eu-Sei-Tudo-Sobre-Rose-Weasley... – ela zombou.

- Pois é, são sete anos de constante implicância. Não há ninguém em Hogwarts, ou melhor, no mundo, que saiba tanto sobre irritar Rose Weasley quanto eu.

- Você acha mesmo? – ela perguntou descrente. – Prove. – me desafiou. Quem aquela garota pensava que era para duvidar da minha capacidade de irritar a Weasley?!

- Vamos lá... Por onde devo começar? A cor favorita dela é roxo. Ela odeia músicas de Hevy Metal. É alérgica a amendoim. Odeia quando ficam comparando-a a mãe dela. Adora ter cabelo cacheado. Tem um orgulho absurdo de ter avós trouxas. Usou aparelho dentário móvel até os 14 anos de idade. Apesar de todos os rumores nunca ficou nem cogitou a possibilidade de ficar com o Potter. Adora quadribol e ler livros trouxas. Quer trabalhar no departamento de mistérios quando sair de Hogwarts. Prefere garotos loiros. Presa até de mais a lealdade. Gosta do perfume 'Magyco' da _Fearless_. É fã de uma banda trouxa chamada Coldplay. É aracnofóbica. Ama cerveja amanteigada. E odeia com todas as forças qualquer Sonserino na face da terra. – comuniquei tudo o que anos de perseguição me permitiram constatar na Weasley. Claro que eu sabia muito mais, mas aquilo já tinha sido o suficiente pra fazer aquela Corvinal calar a boca.

- E quando exatamente você se apaixonou por ela? Foi antes ou depois de descobrir que ela gosta de loiros? – a ruiva folgada perguntou.

Há! Até parece... Fala sério. Eu? Apaixonado pela Weasley? Impossível... Ela é um a Weasley. E eu sou um Malfoy. Isso nunca daria certo! Nossas famílias são inimigas a gerações! Nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos. Por mais que eu a amasse...

Caralho, eu não acredito que eu pensei nisso. Afinal eu não estou apaixonado por ela! Affe... Ridiculo. Eu não amo Rose Weasley. Eu não sou apaixonado por ela. Eu nunca senti nada por ela. E nunca vou sentir... E afirmando isso mentalmente par mim mesmo, eu sai do Salão principal e fiquei caminhando sem rumo pelos corredores.

Eu não to afim da Weasley. Eu não to afim da Weasley. Eu não to afim da Weasley. Fala sério! Eu devo é estar muito carente. Pra ficar pensando em ficar com a sabe-tudo-Weasley... Eu preciso mesmo é de uma namorada isso sim. Sexo superficial não é a mesma coisa que ter uma namorada...

Claro que os dois são bem prazerosos. Mas comer a Goyle na biblioteca não foi tão bom quanto transar com Rebecca Crawford no meu quarto, nas férias do verão passado... Becca era minha namorada. Eu até apresentei ela para os meus pais!

Meus pais iam ter um ataque cardíaco se eu apresentasse a Weasley como minha namorada para eles. Se bobiar iam até me expulsar de casa e eu ia ter que alugar um apartamentinho qualquer pra ficar morando junto com ela.

Só eu e Rose. Ia acordar todo dia ao lado dela. Arrumaria um emprego medíocre que pagasse nossas contas no fim do mês, mas todo dia que chegasse exausto do trabalho ela estaria lá. Estaria lá pra me dar apoio, carinho, amor. E também para 'me dar' é claro. Imagina? Poder transar com aquela deusa ruiva todo dia? Nossa. Ia ser o paraíso...

Ver aquele corpinho cheio de curvas maliciosas sem nenhuma roupa que pudesse me impedir de admirá-lo, tocá-lo... Foder ela a noite toda. Ai, que sonho... Puta que pariu... O que mais eu poderia querer da vida? Uma ruiva gostosa e linda só pra mim... Ai Merlim...

Eu já não estava mais são. Estava andando as cegas só imaginando uma vida com a minha Weasley. Eu via os estudantes que passavam por mim mais meu cérebro não os registrava como nada além de borrões. Nem ouvia as pessoas cochichando sobre o fato de eu estar andando com a camisa totalmente desabotoada e desarrumada, eu não tava nem ai pra nada.

- Malfoy! – eu me controlei taaaanto pra não dar uma bela porrada na cara do idiota que me 'acordou'. Mas claro que isso não significa que eu não xinguei o desgraçado de todos os nomes que me vieram a cabeça. Era o pirralho Gaunt, querendo falar alguma merda.

- Que foi, porra? – perguntei mal-humorado depois da seção de xingamentos que pareceram não afetar seu estado de espírito em nada.

- Se eu tivesse um super-segredo, em quem eu posso confiar pra manter esse segredo? – ele perguntou. Que pergunta mais estranha.

- Uma coisa você vai ter que aprender se quiser sobreviver na Sonserina: as únicas pessoas em que você vai sempre poder confiar são os seus familiares. Nenhuma namorada, nenhum amigo nem ninguém no mundo, nunca vão ser tão confiáveis quanto seus familiares, cara. Sério. Sonserinos não contam segredos uns para os outros. Sonserinos não confiam uns nos outros... – dei a lição Sonserina número 3, sem nem mesmo ter dado as duas primeiras... Eu não sou bom em dar aulas de "como ser sonserino"...

- Por que não? – ele perguntou. Que perguntinha mais idiota.

- Por que não, porra. – respondi. - Por que seu olho é verde escuro? – perguntei para ver se ele entendia que essas coisas não têm explicação.

- Eu sei lá... – ele respondeu.

- Viu? É a mesma coisa. Não sou eu que estou inventando isso, cara. São regras naturais. Não é da natureza de um Sonserino confiar em outro Sonserino e ponto final. – ai como eu adeio ter que dar lição de moral nesses pirralhos. Eles são tão teimosos. Ficam duvidando das coisas que agente diz! Porra!

- Ok. Mas e o que a família tem a ver com isso? – Eta gurizinho burro. Caralho! Fechei os olhos contei até 5 mentalmente inspirando todo o ar que cabiam nos meus pulmões e depois o solto-o devagar, numa tentativa de me acalmar e não azarar esse pentelho desse Chuck Gaunt.

- Ok. – valei para mim mesmo. – Vamos supor que nós Sonserinos sejamos cobras. Todos nós somos cobras, então não vamos sair atacando um ao outro a toa. Mas cada cobra é de um tipo especifico. Por exemplo: eu sou uma cobra do tipo Malfoy e você é uma cobra do tipo Gaunt. Se você achar uma presa deliciosa e me mostrar, mas pedir para eu guardar pra você comer depois eu vou fingir que vou guardar a presa para você, mas assim que surgir uma oportunidade vou come-la. Mas se você mostrar a emsma presa para outra cobra Gaunt, essa cobra Gaunt não vai comer a presa por que ela é do mesmo tipo que você, ela é da sua própria família. – usei um exemplo meio besta. Mas porra! Eu não sou nenhum professor... - Entendeu?

- Não. – ele respondeu sincero. Ai caralho... Eu vou dar um soco nesse moleque, cara.

- Então vai pra puta que pariu e pede pra ela te explicar! Aff... – falei mal-humorado e voltei a andar para algum lugar.

- Hey, calma ai!

Cacete! O que eu fiz pra merecer essa peste?! Eu continuei a andar fingindo que ele não estava falando comigo, mas o Gaunt veio atrás de mim e parou bem na minha frente me fazendo girar os olhos e respirar fundo. Que saco...

- Olha, eu até ficaria de bico calado e iria falar para a minha irmã, que não é Sonserina, o que eu descobri. Mas eu acho que não é algo que eu possa contar para alguém de fora... Alguém que não seja 'Cobra'. – ele fez aspas no ar. Agora, ele conseguiu me deixar curioso. O que um garoto de 13 anos poderia ter descoberto que ninguém que não fosse Sonserino poderia saber? Eu senti que ele deu uma pausa para eu aceitar ou não ouvir o 'super-segredo'.

- Cara, se for algo como 'eu vi uma mulher pelada pela primeira vez na minha vida' eu te mato. – ameacei, mas como ele não esboçou reação que demostrasse que esse era o 'segredo', continuei. – Vai. Desembucha. – ele deu um sorriso vitorioso que me deixou ainda mais irritado, mas Chuck parecia imune a minha irritação.

- Eu achei um Salão secreto debaixo de um banheiro feminino. – o pirado falou. Legal, isso tudo por que o idiota estava delirando com Salões em baixo de banheiros femininos.

- Ok, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso e ai quando você estiver sóbrio agente se fala de novo e você pode se desculpar pela sua história maluca, beleza? – tentei ser o mais legal o possível por que esses garotos podem se tornar violentos quando não estão 'doidões'.

Continuei meu caminho e o babaquinha resolveu não se intrometer mais uma vez. Quantas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada esse moleque deve ter tomado pra começar a imaginar Salões secretos debaixo de banheiros? Deve ter passado a noite inteira bebendo pra ficar tão louco. Ou então apelou para algum tipo de droga realmente forte.

Ainda bem que ele tratou de ficar aparentemente sóbrio, se não a Sonserina ia perder muitos pontos preciosos... Ele realmente parecia estar sóbrio, mas esse 'segredo de estado' desmentia sua postura de 'eu não ingeri nenhum alimento ou bebida com ingredientes suspeitos'.

Onde eu estou indo afinal de contas? Parei de andar e olhe em volta. Só consegui me localizar graças ao banheiro feminino interditado que algumas pessoas usam para fazer 'coisinhas'. Claro que isso se essas pessoas não têm vergonha de transar na frente do fantasma irritante da murta que geme.

Virei-me para voltar ao Salão Principal que agora já devia estar sendo ocupado por alguém além do trio: 'ruivas e o Potter'. E vi ninguém mais ninguém menos que Chuck Gaunt me encarando.

- Aff... – reclamei bufando. Será que esse garoto não vai desistir até que eu lhe dê um belo soco na cara? E lá vou eu de novo saber sobre o tal Salão Secreto...

**Próximo cap será postado quando eu quiser e é claro que não serápostado sem nenhuma review para esse aki. Então pelo amor de merlim clica no botão zinho ai em baixo e escrevão um review qualquer. **


	2. Sev

Albus Potter pov

- Fala logo o que você e o Malfoy ficaram falando aquele tempo todo! – Rose pedia pela milésima vez.

- Nada de mais, já falei... – a Gaunt respondeu de novo sem perder a calma. Esse é um dos melhores aspectos nos  
Corvinais, eles raramente perdem a calma.

Acho que o chapéu seletor não podia me mandar para uma casa melhor. Eu não ia agüentar todo aquele estresse Grifinoro. Não consigo me imaginar vivendo todo estressado por causa das provas, dos namoros e rolos, dos deveres, das provocações, das fofocas ás vezes até a sombra é motivo de estresse para um Grifinoro. A própria Rose um dia cismou que estava sendo seguida por um Sonserino mau-caráter quando na verdade era só a projeção da sua sombra. Fala sério...

- Impossível não ter sido nada de mais. Você veio pra cá sorrindo depois que ele saiu do Salão com cara de sonhador. Não tem como você ter ficado tão sorridente por uma conversa 'nada de mais'. – minha prima teimou. Eu sabia que a Rose tinha uma queda pelo Malfoy, mas não sabia que chegava a esses extremos de ciúmes...

- Ok. – Cam cedeu. Aleluia. Eu não ia agüentar nem mais uma pergunta da minha 'querida' prima. - Se eu contar você vai parar de encher o saco? – ela perguntou para Rose, mas nem esperou resposta para continuar. – Ele estava só me dizendo o quanto ele te ama. E o quanto ele gosta quando você usa o perfume sei-la-o-qual da Fearless. – ela disse simples, sem dar grande importância a sua fala. Rose ficou boquiaberta, mais do que surpresa. E eu não podia repreende-la por que até eu estava surpreso com essa revelação.

- Sério? – o demente do Lysander se meteu na conversa imitando uma bicha. – Não acredito, amiga. 'Tô rosa chiclete. – o palhaço completou se sentando ao meu lado. E logo seu irmão gêmeo Lorcan e Sarah, o novo casalzinho Corvinal perfeito, se sentaram do lado da Rose que continuava boquiaberta.

- Qual foi o babado, amiga? Me conta tudo. – Sarah entrou na brincadeira.

- O Al finalmente libertou a porpurina que estava pressa dentro dele e convessou que é gay. – Lysander inventou ainda fazendo voz de gay. – E agora que a Moranguinho já sabe, vamos poder fazer nossa viagem afrodiziaca pela Índia e nos beijar em publico sem ter que ficar envergonhados... – ele continuou alisando meu braço com a mão, de forma bem gay. Dá pra acreditar que uma criatura dessas é o Loiro mais cobiçado da Corvinal? Todos nós exeto Rose que havia se tornado uma estatua rimos.

- Ok. Mas você é o passivo, certo? – eu perguntei de brincadeira.

- Ah! Alvinho! Agente já tinha falado sobre isso antes. No meu rabinho nada entra. Já no seu...

- Ai nossa, que papo nojento... – Lorcan comentou. Ele era totalmente o oposto do irmão. Enquanto Lysander era todo mulherengo, palhaço e desencanado, Lorcan era organizado, era descontraído, mas muito mais tímido que o irmão, e homem de uma mulher só.

- Mudando de assunto. E ai Cameron, pelo visto já conheceu a Moranguinho... – Sarah puxou papo com Cameron que deve a ter conhecido ontem a noite quando chegou no dormitório feminino.

- Hãm... Se 'Moranguinho' é o apelido da Rose, sim. Conheci-a já... Na verdade ela é minha vizinha. A casa dela é bem do lado da minha em Godric's Halow. – Cameron respondeu à morena. E só então Rose despertou do transe e sem falar nem uma palavra, saiu do Salão Principal. Todos nós acompanhamos com os olhos seu caminho até a porta depois mergulhamos num silencio  
estranho.

- Você acha que ela vai falar com ele? – Cameron me perguntou com os olhos esmeraldinos preocupados com a possibilidade.

- Não sei... Mas acho mais provável que ela vá para o dormitório dela ficar andando em círculos até conseguir ingerir o que você falou sem surtar... – respondi sincero.

- Mas agente não pode entrar no Salão da Grifinoria pra ver se ela esta bem, né? – ela perguntou, mas devia saber que a resposta era não.

- Claro que não podemos. – Lysander respondeu. E depois levantou só para se sentar de novo, mas dessa vez ao lado da Gaunt. – A propósito. Olá, eu sou Lysander Scamander. – ele se apresentou (cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções) para Cameron estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Cameron Gaunt. – ela respondeu apertando a mão dele sorrindo. Lysander curvou-se para beijar a mão dela de um jeito galanteador que fez metade das pessoas no salão principal nos olharem. – Nossa! Primeiro dia de aula e já tenho um loiro lindo dando em cima de mim. Sinto-me lisonjeada... – ela brincou. Ela estava meio de costas para mim então não pude ver direito, mas podia jurar que aquele sorriso lindo que mostrava todos os seus dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados estava brincando nos seus lábios.

- Pois é. Mas pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva por que a Cam já está namorando... – Sarah comunicou. Ela tem namorado? Como assim? Ela tem um namorado e eu não sei disso? Tudo bem que eu só a conheci a uma semana em um almoço na casa da Rose, mas eu acho que ela teria falado ou Rose teria me falado se ela realmente tivesse um namorado. Quer dizer, um namorado não é uma coisa sem importância...

E afinal de contas, quem é esse namorado? Eu o conheço? Será que ele é americano? Será que ele é legal? Ele é bonito? Alto, sarado e loiro ou baixo gordo e moreno? Se ele for baixo gordo e moreno dá até pra competir, mas se for um loiro, sarado eu estou perdido.

- E quem é esse infeliz? – Lysander perguntou antes que eu fosse capaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

- Vou te dar uma dica. É moreno e está sentado ao lado dela... – Sarah respondeu. Demorei certo tempo pra perceber que ela estava falando de mim, e senti um grande alivio quando finalmente entendi que o suposto namorado sou eu mesmo...

- Ah! Err... Eu estava só brincando, ok Al? Eu não realmente... Ãhm... Você sabe, né? – Lysander se desculpava todo sem jeito se distanciando um pouco mais da Cameron que por sua vez, sorria aquele sorriso lindo.

Por um momento eu até esqueci o que estava acontecendo, tudo o que meu cérebro pensava era naquele sorriso. Magnífico. Ela me olhou por um breve instante sorrindo, mas meu mundo parecia estar indo em câmera lenta. Consegui mergulhar nos olhos verdes dela por um instante que pareceu eterno... Mas ela se virou para Sarah antes que eu me afogasse no verde esmeraldino de seus olhos.

- Que isso, Lysander... Eu não estou namorando o Sev. – a voz dela me trouxe á realidade outra vez. Peguei-me com um sorriso bobo na cara que tratei de transformarem um sorriso de quem acha graça antes que alguém percebesse.

- Não? – Sarah perguntou descrente.

- Não. – Cam respondeu.

- Mas ontem quando você chegou no Salão Comunal com ele vocês pareciam tão... Ãhm...

- Íntimos. – Lorcan completou pela namorada.

- É. – a morena concordou.

- É que agente já tinha se conhecido nas férias... Como ela já falou, ela é vizinha da Rose. – eu tentei explicar essa tal 'intimidade'.

- Então, vocês dois, solteiros, adolescentes, lindos, nas férias de verão, se tornaram íntimos, e não rolou nada? – Lorcan perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha só.

- Não.

- Eu esperava mais de você Potter... – Lysander falou fingindo desapontamento.

- Será que vocês poderiam falar disso depois? E de preferência com cada um separadamente. – a Gaunt pediu. - Por que eu estou começando a me sentir pressionada...

- Mas esse é o propósito... – Lysander retrucou. – Foi assim que Sarah e Lorcan começaram a namorar e agora olha só pra eles... Foram eleitos o casal mais fofo da Corvinal... – o casal deu um sorriso meio envergonhado. Eles dois realmente formavam um belo casal. Ambos super-calmos, altos, simpáticos e suuuuper apaixonados.

- Ótimo para eles... – Cameron falou se levantando e indo na direção da porta onde o irmão, Chuck havia acabado de aparecer conversando com Malfoy.

- Lysander você é um idiota. – Eu falei me levantando e indo para a mesa da Grifinória ficar com a minha família um pouquinho...  
_

NA: Esse cap foi curtinho mas era só pra ter certeza que realmente tem uma galera lendo essa fic... Vou postar o próximo rapidinho se chegar á 6 reviews de pessoas diferentes eu posto o próximo, ok?

bjs...


	3. Rosie

Rose Weasley Pov.

Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida escolar em Hogwatrs os estudos foram colocados em segundo plano. Eu não conseguia mais me concentrar para ler sobre a matéria que os professores só dariam na semana seguinte, não conseguia nem mesmo ler o Ultimo 'Diário da Princesa'. Tudo o que eu pensava era em Scorpius Malfoy.

Claro que eu sempre tive um grande espaço na minha cabeça reservado para aquele Sonserino. Mas nunca cheguei aos extremos atuais. Desde que Camy falou que ele gostava de mim, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Tudo bem que isso foi ontem, mas foram as 24 horas mais estranhas da minha vida estudantil. Tudo o que eu penso me lembra ele e tudo o que me lembro que ele fez ou faz só me deixa cada vez mais certa de que Cameron não estava mentindo.

Quer dizer, ele fala mais comigo do que a maioria dos meus primos, ele sabe mais sobre mim que minha própria mãe, dá mil vezes mais atenção a mim do que qualquer outra garota em Hogwarts e já deu boas pancadas em praticamente todos os meus ex-namorados. E pior que descobrir o que ele sente por mim, foi descobrir que eu também gosto dele.

E apesar de eu ser uma grifinora não tenho a menor coragem nem de falar com ele direito. Na aula de poções ele deu uma das clássicas cantadas dele e eu simplesmente não conseguia falar nada. Na verdade eu achei até fofo. Pois é... Eu admito eu achei uma cantada de Scorpius Malfoy fofa. Foi tipo assim:

Ele: Hey, Weasley seu pai é ladrão?

Eu: Não!

Ele: Então como é que ele roubou o brilho das estrelas e colocou nos seus olhos?

Eu não pude evitar ficar meio tonta. Foi tão fofo. E ele me disse isso com um sorriso lindo. Senti minhas pernas ficarem até meio moles. Mas de alguma forma eu consegui voltar a fingir que meu único sentimento por Scorpius Malfoy era ódio e simplesmente respondi: "Pois é. Ele é astronauta."

Depois disso fiz questão de me concentrar na minha poção o que foi impossível. Eu fiquei apenas olhando para baixo relembrando o sorriso fofo que ele lançou. O cabelo loiro dele perfeitamente penteado ao contrario de todos os outros meninos em Hogwarts que acham cabelos grandes com um corte mal feito e uma franja que lhes tampa os olhos a coisa mais legal do mundo.

- O Malfoy voltou com a Sarah Crawford? - Lily praticamente gritou e eu não pude evitar cuspir todo o suco de abóbora na cara dela. Quer dizer quando as pessoas falam coisas chocantes enquanto você está bebendo suco de abóbora é natural que você se disfaça dele ou engolindo e engasgando ou simplesmente cuspindo-o. Sabe... É normal.

Por sorte Lily tinha reflexos assustadoramente rápidos e sua abilidade em feitiços era indiscutivel. Resumindo, ela simplesmente congelou meu suco fazendo-o cair aos seus pés se espatifando no chão de pedra do Salão Principal e me enchendo de alivio por não ter realmente cuspido na cara dela. Quer dizer, pior ainda, cuspir na cara dela em pleno Salão Principal na hora do almoço! E todos sabem que ninguém falta o almoço.

Mas acho que o fato de ela não ter realmente se molhado com meu suco cuspido não mudou o fato de terem centenas de pares de olhos em cima de nós com reações desde nojo até prazer em ver-nos pagando tamanho mico. Ou melhor, centenas de olhos em cima de MIM com uma mistura de nojo prazer de ME ver pagando mico. Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que todos acham impressionante quando fala palavrão imagina quão chocante era me ver cuspindo na cara da minha prima.

Mas minha vergonha não durou muito. Logo ouvi um grito assustador em algum lugar atrás de mim:

- GUERRA DE COMIDA! - não me dei o trabalho de virar para trás apenas para ver um Lysander desapontado que ninguém estava jogando comida nos outros. Ele faz isso desde o quarto ano, mas nunca dá certo. Quer dizer, estavamos em Hogwarts. Não há guerra de comida em Hogwarts! Guerra de comida é o tipo de coisa que só acontece nos programas americanos que assistimos na TVBB (Tv bruxa britanica).

Mas quando vi um pure de batatas voador cair no cabelo de Nathalie Thinky da lufa-lufa a ficha caiu e bastou eu olhar para trás e pude ver uma guerra instaurada entre Sonserinos e Corvinais, e por algum motivo - provavelmente a coisa molenga e quente (que caiu na minha cabeça que depois descobri ser macarrão) - eu sabia que grifinóros também estavam guerreando. E como os trouxas dizem: "Quando Deus te dá um limão... Jogue-o nos Sonserinos." Ok. Talvez o ditado não seja bem assim... Mas essa é provavelmente a versão bruxa da coisa toda.

Joguei duas coxas de galinha e com minha boa pontaria consegui acertar Cameron Gaunt e uma Sonserina que nunca vou saber quem era. Cameron se virou em minha direção e eu levantei dois dedos como sinal de paz, mas acho que o pote de coxas de galinha nas minhas mãos me incriminavam e com um sorrisso maligno de Camy tomei uma bifada na cara.

- No McNair, Timmy. Mira nele! - ouvi meu primo Dominique gritar para o tal Timmy. No meio do caos colei minhas costas nas Lily numa tipica tatica de guerra, uma defendendo a retaguarda da outra formando juntas uma metralhadora 360 graus de coxas de galinha.

- Nas Patricinhas, Rose! - Lily falou indicando um grupo de lufas a minha esquerda com o capuz cobrindo os cabelos para que não ficassem engordurados. Cheguei até a me assutar quando uma coxa de galinha atingiu perfeitamente a cara de uma delas. - Caralho! Você viu isso, Rose? - Lily berrou feliz com sua boa pontaria. Ás vezes eu tenho medo da minha prima...

- Ás vezes você me dá mePRA BAIXO! - gritei puxando-a para baixo bem em tempo de um macarrão passar voando para atingir um pirralho atirador de comida ao nosso lado. - Quem é esse desgraçado do macarrão? - perguntei, mas não precissei de resposta segui a direção do macarrão assassino e lá estava Scorpius Malfoy com um pote de macarrão tentando arremeçar ultrapassando a mesa dos Corvinais para me acertar.

Quando me viu ele alargou o sorriso e tomou uma gororoba indefinivel no cabelo. E foi mais ou menos ai que eu vi. A coisa mais absurda que já vi na minha vida. Aquilo pareceu voar em Camera lenta. Era absurdo. Um porco inteiro transcrevia um semi-circulo no ar saido de algum lugar perto de Scorpius parecendo ter saltado impossivelmente alto depois de já ter sido morto e assado. O bicho aterrisou nada delicadamente a meros centimetros de Albus na Corvial, mas o loiro ao lado do meu primo não teve a mesma sorte e foi soterrado pelo porco voador.

Voltei meu olhar para a direção de onde o porco saiu ultrajada. Mas não havia mais ninguém ali. Vi McNair puxar Scorpius e lá foram eles seguindo o fluxo de Sonserinos indo em direção a porta.

- Eles estão fugindo! - gritei com raiva daqueles covardes. Mas minha exclamação pareceu ter vindo em um subito momento de silêncio, ou seja o Salão Principal todo me ouviu e parou que quer que estivessem atirando pelos ares para ver a fulga dos Sonserinos.

- RECUAR! - alguém na mesa da Corvinal, ou talvez da Grifinória, gritou. Quando dei por mim estava na porta do Salão Comunal e continuava a ser arrastada por uma legião de estudantes. Eu estava simplesmente revoltada com toda aquela covardia. Quer dizer tinha uma pessoa soterrada lá e todos simplesmente fogem para não receberem a culpa! Seja lá quem fosse podia ter morrido, e ninguém se preocupa em ajudar! Eles simplesmente fogem assim? Tentei andar contra a onda de adolescentes e entrar no Salão Principal.

Mas a cada esbarrão que eu dava voltava mais passos do que proseguia. E para aumentar minha frustração o maldito Malfoy surgiu na minha frente.

- Não é uma boa hora para brincar de Heroi, Weasley. - falou me empurrando segurando minha cintura. Eu sei que deveria ter dado uma resposta bem dada, ou um belo soco no estomago e continuar nadando contra a maré. Mas as mãos dele estavam na minha cintura e não é como se isso fosse a pior coisa do mundo. E ele também não estava assim me empurrando com força. Estava mais me conduzindo como em uma valsa. E me olhando com aqueles olhos cinzas.

Dobramos um corredor com bem menos pessoas, mas ainda bem longe de estar deserto, e eu ainda estava sem reação. E reparei que minhas mãos estavam em seus ombros e tirei-as de lá por impulso. Scorpius me soltou meio segundo depois e só ai me lembrei que tinha um garoto sendo soterrado no salão principal enquanto eu me aproveitava para "valsar" com o Malfoy, aquela doninha covarde.

- Sai da minha frente, Malfoy! Lysander pode ter se machucado sério, e vocês fogem! Seus covardes de bosta. - reclamei irritada com aqueles vermes.

- Ele está bem, Weasley... - ele falou como se minha preocupação fosse tola. Bufei de raiva olhando sua expressão e me desviei dele pisando forte rumo ao salão Principal. - E você não vai para lá, - ele começou me puxando pelo braço e por mais que eu quisesse sua força era bem maior que a minha e estava de volta aos seus braços antes que pudesse bufar. - tomar uma suspenção por ter participado da guerra de comida... - ele falou num tom baixo mas profundo o suficiente para que eu o obedecesse.

Fiquei um tempo buscando um argumento só para ficar com a ultima palavra na discussão, mas minha mente registrava mais suas mãos fortes me segurando que qualquer outra coisa. Mas ainda tinha uma coisa que eu tinha que perguntar.

- Você voltou com a Crawford? - fui direto ao ponto. Ele fez uma careta como se aquilo fosse absurdo e e me soltou.

- O que? Da onde você tirou isso? - ele perguntou, como se eu tivesse fumado hervas Sprich e sonhado com essa estória.

- Por que? Não é verdade? - respondi com outra pergunta para que ele não fugisse do assunto e nem eu delatasse minha prima fofoqueira. Scorpius arregalou os olhos como se eu fosse insana.

- Weasley, andou fumando Spriches? - ele perguntou, mas eu apenas fiquei olhando-o tentando decifrar se ele estava agindo assim por que eles óbviamente estavam juntos ou se eles obviamente não estavam juntos. É claro que a última opção soava mais agradável. - Sarah está namorando Lorcan Scamander desde o inicio das férias, lembra?

- Eu sei mais achei que eles tinham terminado e... Sei lá... Foi só um boato que eu ouvi...

- O que, não acredito, Rose Weasley. A senhorita está levando a sério boatos? Sabe que há um boato por ai que dementadores são os corpos encapuzados daqueles que foram beijados... - tapei-lhe a boca antes que ele pudesse completar aquela teoria ridícula.

- Poupe-me. Eu sei que você é melhor que isso, Scorpius. - falei. E não vou mentir, eu sabia que havia me aproximado mais que o suficiente dele para cobrir-lhe a boca. E também não foi assim tão sem pensar que chamei-o pelo primeiro nome, pelo que imagino que seja a primeira vez em voz alta. E admito, eu gostei. Gostei da proximidade. Gostei de chama-lo de Scorpius. Gostei de ver sua sobrancelha esquerda se levantando em estranheza. Gostei do calor que subiu até minhas bochechas. Gostei de tudo. Principalmente quando ele me beijou.

Não sei exatamente como uma coisa levou a outra. Em uma questão de milésimos de segundo meus lábios substituiram minha mão e eu Rose Weasley, por livre e espontânea vontade beijei Scorpius Malfoy. E não foi como beijar Lysander com 12 anos. Nem como beijar Frank ou o Collin ano passado. Foi diferente de todos os beijos que já dei. Foi melhor que todos. Foi definitivamente a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na minha vida. Foi calmo. Foi intenso. E foi correspondido, o que, por algum motivo, não me surpreendeu em nada. 


	4. Sophie

- Hey. Seu primo está namorando Rose Weasley? - Chuck Gaunt perguntouenquanto copiávamos os ingredientes da poção anti gravidade.

Dei uma leve risada pensando que para quem não conhece Scorpius e a Weasley realmente parecem estar em um relacionamento um tanto quanto turbulento. Mas Scorpius nunca ia ter coragem de se quer segurar a mão da Weasley em público.

Meu primo sempre preferiu relacionamentos simples, ou era só umatransa ou era namorar alguém que se adequasse a todos os pré-requisitos Malfoys: nada de grifinoria, nada de gente com muita atitude que vai querer discutir o tempo todo, nada de alguém que pense que temos qualquer envolvimento com as trevas, nada de alguém que seus pais não aprovassem. Basicamente tudo que a Weasley é, é tudo que uma garota não pode ser para namorar Scorpius.

E ela obviamente não pode ser só mais uma transa. Por Merlim ela é a Weasley! Acho que é mais provável eu ser só mais uma transa pra Scorpius que ela. Ok isso foi nojento.

- Não eles só gostam de alfinetar um ao outro o tempo todo.

- hãm... Alfinetar é algum tipo de gíria britânica para beijar na boca?

- O que? Não. Significa implicar, aborrecer discutir. A ultima garotanessa escola que beijaria Scorpius seria a Weasley.

- Na verdade o que eu ia te falar é que eu vi eles se beijando tipo 5 minutos atrás.

- 0 que? - perguntei estreitando os olhos para ele largando a pena. -Você deve ter visto outras pessoas e achado que eram Scorpius e Weasley. - assumi sem dar importância sabendo que meu primo não se agarraria com a Weasley. Principalmente em publico.

- Não eu tenho certeza absoluta que eram eles. - ele assegurouacabando de escrever e me olhando nos olhos para mostrar que estava falando a verdade. Mas como boa sonserina, não sou burra de confiar nos outros assim. Então só continuei encarando seus olhos escuros.

- É sério! Eu até tirei uma foto pra provar. - ele falou pegando o tal"iPod" uma ince são americana bizarra que tira foto e toca musicas.

Ele tirou do bolso o objeto curioso e depois de dois cliques me mostrou a foto de uma Rose Weasley com cabelo cheio de macarrãobeijando um garoto. Não dava pra ver o rosto de Scorpius, mas era um garoto pouco mais alto que a Weasley loiro, com o uniforme da Sonserina e o elemento fatal que me deu certeza de que aquele eraScorpis era o purê de batatas perto do brasão da Sonserina que eumesma joguei ali (acidentalmente, claro).

Fiquei tão em choque que não conseguia achar um palavrão bom suficiente para usar e acabei falando algo como "Caraputaporra".- como..? - tentei formar frases entre palavrões, mas não conseguia parar de usar palavrões, até que acabei falando alto de mais e o Prof. Brinsko ouviu.

- Algum problema aqui senhorita Malfoy? Ele perguntou quanto eu estavaprestes a falar a parte do 'puta' em filho-da-puta. Ele caminhou até meu lado e viu a foto em minhas mãos. - Vendo promiscuidades e usando língua chula em sala de aula, senhorita Malfoy? Você era melhor que isso... - ele repreendeu e eu sabia que tinha poucos segundos pra mereplicar e torcer para que ele não me desse detenção.

- Não é uma vã promiscuidade professor Brinsko... É meu primo comninguém mais ninguém menos que Rose Weasley. - falei e ele estreitou os olhos pra mim em descrença depois fez caretas tentando enxergar malhos a foto.

- Não creio que esse jovem seja mesmo Scorpius Malfoy. Eu lecionei aesse dois e tive que separar brigas sérias e acalmar discussões excessivamente calorosas... Mas Não nesse sentido, é claro. – falou apontando a foto.

Ele assim como a maioria dos professores tenta bancar uma deengraçadinho de vez em quando. Mas meu primo com a Weasley não tem nada de engraçado. Tio Draco vai comer os órgãos de Scorpius vivo.

Passei os 50 minutos restantes em choque. E depois de certo tempopensando, acho que Scorpius gosta mesmo da Weasley. Sempre gostou na verdade. Quer dizer, na época turbulenta dele com Sarah ela chegou até a argumentar que ele dava muito mais atenção a Weasley que a ela, sua própria namorada. Claro que até a cor da roupa intima um do outro era  
motivo de discussão na epóca, mas Scorpius de fato dava mais atenção aWeasley que a qualquer outra.

- Sophie você ouviu uma palavra se quer do que eu disse? – Chuckperguntou com o sotaque americano acentuado.

- Ouvi. - menti. - o que não significa que eu tenha entendido seusotaque. - menti arrogante, como uma boa Sonserina.

Ele acreditou e perguntou gesticulando as letras lentamente."Vvvvvooooocccccêêêê"

- Eu não sou retardada, eu sou Britânica. - falei dando um sorriso semmostrar os dentes arregalando as sobra celhas "hump".

- Ah, desculpa. Eu não sabia que tinha uma diferença. - ele falou comum sorriso maroto que lhe rendeu um tapa no braço e lá veio o professor pra encher o saco de novo, mas o sino tocou antes que eu precisa-se dizer que eu não tinha nada a falar para a classe. Mas umacoisa típica de professor: "Tem algo a acrescentar a turma, ?" acho que eu ouço isso pelo menos 3 vezes ao dia.

Levantei rápido e em questão de segundos estava na porta rumando oSegundo andar onde Scorpius tem aula de feitiços. Minha próxima aula seria Trato das criaturas mágicas e não estou com saco para mosquitos e lama em meus sapatos então vamos ao segundo andar.

- Hey! – Chuck puxou meu braço poucos passos depois da porta da salade Poções. – Pra que a pressa, para Trato das Criaturas mágicas? – ele tem quase todas as aulas comigo, o que é bom por que eu tenho alguém não retardado pra fazer dupla, mas é ruim por que ficar com a mesma pessoa o dia inteiro costuma me irritar.

- Não. – falei voltando a andar apressada. - Vou irritar Scorpius umpouco, ele tem aula no segundo andar então vou me esconder na Câmara depois e ver se consigo limpar mais aquela nojeira. – apresentei meu plano enquanto descíamos as escadas.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – ele perguntou. Eu estava pronta paradizer não, mas lembrei de como a câmara secreta era nojentamente assustadora.

- Se você quiser... – respondi não querendo obriga-lo a perder aulapor mais ridícula que ela seja.

- Ok. Vou te esperar na Câmara não-mais-tão-secreta. – ele declarouseguindo no corredor onde eu dobrei rumando a sala de feitiços onde eu sabia que meu primo já estaria, Scorpius tem uma mania incompreensível de gastar apenas 1 dos 10 minutos que temos para ir de uma sala para a outra.

E como esperado lá estava ele sentado na ultima carteira no cantooposto a janela. Segundo Joseph ele sempre sentava lá por que dava até para se masturbar que o professor não via. Claro que Joseph é pervertido, ele e Amanda fazem um bom casal de tarados, mas acho que  
nenhum dos dois vai conseguir continuar numa relação monogâmica por muito tempo, apesar de Amanda dizer o tempo todo que está extremamente apaixonada.

- Scorpius! – falei em um tom alto. Damas não gritam, falam alto.

- Sophie! – ele retrucou no mesmo tom, com um sorriso travesso. Adoroquando meu primo esta de bom humor, e agora posso adivinhar por que...

- Está tendo um caso com a Weasley e nem me contou? – perguntei semevitar um leve curvar de lábios de bom humor.

- Um caso? Está brincando, Sophie? Nós somos praticamente marido emulher! – ele exclamava tentando imitar meu tom de voz fino de exclamação.

Meu primo é tão bom mentiroso que qualquer pessoa normal acharia quesuas ironias eram verdades, mas depois de 14 anos de convívio eu sei quando ele está de sacanagem com a minha cara. Depois de 2 segundos testando se eu tinha caído ele desistiu e riu.

- Claro que eu não tenho um caso com nenhuma Weasley, Sophie... O maisperto de um relacionamento entre nossas famílias é um primo de segundo grau com vó de cara manchada. – ele disse.

- Bom, que eu saiba nenhuma das suas avós foram manchadas do carpete,e você em pessoa estava dando uns amassos com Rose Weasley de pai e mãe completamente manchados. E não ouse negar por uqe eu vi com meus próprios olhos Scorpius. – falei emendando uma frase na outra para que ele não me interrompesse. – Você gosta da Weasley! – exclameiarregalando os olhos.

Ele não gaguejou uma desculpa. Não respondeu com ironia. Na verdadenão respondeu nada. Só me olhou nos olhos. Analisando com seus olhos cinzentos astutos por qualquer sinal de fraqueza que mostrasse que eu estava blefando. Depois de longos segundos assim ele simplesmente suspirou deixou os ombros caírem.

- Ai Merlim, você gosta mesmo dela. – constatei espantada. Dei umarisada. – Meu primo apaixonado por uma manchada. Tio Draco vai te matar... – falei rindo da desgraça dele imaginando meu tio com o cabelo esbranquiçado e a cara vermelha de raiva discutindo com  
Scorpius. Tio Draco ia manchar a cara de Scorpius do carpete na parede do escritório com toda a árvore genealógica Malfoy. – Ai meu Merlim! – exclamei reparando nisso. Meu primo ia ser manchado no carpete. – Ele vai manchar você!

- Eu não ligo praquela porcaria de carpete, Sophie! Foda-se isso. –ele disse como se aquilo fosse o menor dos seus problemas. – Eu estou apaixonado por Rose Weasley! Esse é o problema em questão.

- Eu sei! Seus pais vão te expulsar de casa, Scor! E esse é seu ultimoano... – eu comecei a falar compulsivamente reparando o quanto ele estava ferrado, mas mais uma vez ele me cortou.

- Sophie! Hey! Você está me ouvindo? Eu estou apaixonado por RoseWeasley! Rose Weasley! A ruiva sabe-tudo, cheia de sardas, virgem com 17 anos! Como eu posso estar apaixonado por ela? Não é como se ela fosse a garota mais gostosa de Hogwarts, mas ela é a única com quem eu quero transar! COMO. ASSIM? Não faz o menor sentido eu estarapaixonado pela Weasley! Agente não tem nada em comum. Por Merlim, eu já coloquei pó de Corbelo no suco dela pra deixar seu cabelo verde! Não faz o menor sentido eu querer tanto ela. Exatamente a mesma pessoa, que eu venho odiando desde os 11 anos!

Scorpius estava chocado consigo mesmo, eu podia ver o desespero em seus olhos. Me  
Primo sempre foi muito lógico. Tudo na vida dele tina simetria, precisão e lógica. Se ele gostava de uma garota era "por ele era homem tinha pinto e ela tinha o lugar ideal e natural para colca-lo." Mas uma explicação nojenta e pervertida do McNair que meu primo  
concordava, mas não o falaria desse jeito.

- Scorpius você está apaixonado, não é como se você nunca tivesse seapaixonado antes. – apontei. – Ano passado você estava absurdamente apaixonado pela Crawford.

- Sim, por que ela era Corvinal, tinha uma família sangue-puro, tinhao mesmo status social que eu, minha família e meus amigos gostavam dela. Você mesma que disse que eu deveria chama-la para sair!

- Bom, mais não é como se você não tivesse razões para estarapaixonado pela Weasley também... – apontei.

- Sophie. NÃO TEM nenhuma razão pra eu estar apaixonado pela Rose! –ele exclamou e eu mordi o lábio inferior procurando algo que fizesse sentido. – Merlim, eu estou a chamando pelo primeiro nome! Isso é TÃO estranho. – ignorei essa parte de sua fala.

- Bom... Você é homem e tem pinto e ela tem o lugar ideal e natural paracolocá-lo. – usei o argumento de Joseph. Scorpius me olhou como se eu fosse uma aberração.

- Sophie, não repete as coisas que o Joseph te fala. Soa ainda maisnojento saindo da sua boca. – ele apontou.

- Sophie? O que você está fazendo aqui? – o próprio McNair perguntousentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Scorpius. Eles sentavam em dupla na aula de feitiços? Achava que Joseph tinha repetido nessa matéria. Que seja. Olhei ao redor e reparei que a turma inteira já estava sentada em seu lugar. Não sou uma perdedora Lufa pra baixar a cabeça e saircorada da sala, mas também não sou uma Grifinória estúpida pra ficar lá desafiando a autoridade do professor Ginepop. Então como uma boa Sonserina astuta, falei:

- Ok, mas o vovô não se machucou não, né? – disse alto para que toda asala ouvisse enquanto ia me distanciando rumo a porta.

- Não, só o elfo e a vovó. – ele respondeu também alto pra que euouvisse da porta.

Nós nem tínhamos um avô em comum, éramos primos de segundo grau, masos professores não sabiam disso. E nossos supostos avós sempre se machucavam com o teto que sempre caia bem em cima da vovó, mas um elfo trabalhador livre dava a vida para salvar a vovó. Acho que se todos os professores resolverem contar o numero de elfos que morreram assim,vão descobrir que meus avós pagam 46 elfos livres para trabalharem.

E lá fui eu para o banheiro da murta que geme. O sinal tocou no meiodo caminho e tive que apertar o passo até que finalmente cheguei no banheiro.

- Saiashi. – repeti umas cinco vezes, minha ofidioglosia é horrível deacordo com Chuck.

Encontrei o americano deitado no chão usando a mochila como traves eiró. Ele estava olhando fixamente o teto com os tais "fones" no ouvido e nem reparou que eu estava ali. Andei em sua direção e ele só me notou quando sentei de pernas cruzadas ao seu lado.

- Hey.

- Hey.

- Então, vamos arrumar as coisas aqui? - ele perguntou. Eu estava com certa preguiça de me levantar e fazer qualquer coisa útil, mas era melhor que ficar ali sentada no chão num silencio desconfortável por 50 minutos.

Então lá fomos nós usar Suctus 500 vezes até que aquela coisa ficasse menos inundada. Depois do que pareceram horas finalmente as poças de água acabaram.

Coloquei as mãos na cintura observando o resultado final. Apesar de Não estar mais suja a Câmara ainda me dava arrepios.

- Pelo menos está limpa. - pensei em voz alta.

- Mas ainda é muito assustadora... Talvez agente devesse colocar alguma iluminação especial ou dar uma cor nessas paredes... - Chuck sugeriu.

- É... O problema é que prata e verde não são cores que deixam o ambiente acolhedor... E agente não devia pintar a Câmara Sonserina com outras cores...

- Eu sei. Esse é o problema. Como deixar um lugar acolhedor sem usar cores acolhedoras... - disse pensativo nós dois olhando para a Câmara pensativos. Tenho certeza que todos os outros nobres Sonserinos iam rir da nossa cara.

Joseph provavelmente iria dizer que era só até agente transar ali que o lugar ia parecer mais acolhedor. Acho que antes de Chuck eu era a única preocupada com aparências acolhedoras ou sinistras. Os outros não ligavam para a estúpida opinião pública de que Sonserinos eram sinistros e blablabla.

- Bom acho melhor irmos logo por que o sinal vai tocar em 5 minutos... - Chuck apontou. Pegamos nossas mochilas do chão e voltamos pela antecamara agora completamente limpa, mas sempre assustadora.

_NA.: Apartir daqui só leia se vc na se incomoda com histórias que cothenham sexo. Se todo mundo mandar review falando q não se incomoda vou acrescentar mais partes com sexo de verdade... BY the way a parte a seguir é mais sobre divagações da personagem sobre uma cena de sexo... Não é a coisa mais "To duro"/"to molhada".._

- Ãhm! - ouvimos um grito enquando subíamos num tapete de couro enfeitiçado, de volta ao banheiro.

Opa. Eu conheço esse tipo de grito... Que não tenha ninguém transando no banheiro. Que não tenha ninguém transando no banheiro. Que não tenha ninguém transando no banheiro.

Minhas preces foram quanto a isso foram em vão e quando chegamos ao nível do banheiro lá estavam um casal que eu nunca vi na vida trepando loucamente.

E quando eu digo loucamente quero dizer loucamente mesmo.

Para minha sorte (ou azar) nós tínhamos criado um sistema que a pia do banheiro não se abria toda assim que o tapete onde Chuck e eu estávamos (tapete esse um tanto quanto pequeno para duas pessoas não ficarem com os corpos colados) chegasse no nível do banheiro. Mas os espelhos nos serviam como janelas. Esse mecanismo todo era pra previ ir que alguém além da realeza soubesse da câmara.

O cara era negro e estava mandando ver numa morena que gemia como louca. Pra piorar a situação eles eram pervertidos e queriam se olhar no espelho enquanto transavam. Ou seja tinha uma garota pelada a um vidro de distancia de mim sendo fodida por um negão e o pior de tudo tinha um adolescente de 14 anos atrás de mim sem muito espaço entre nossos corpos. Mais especificamente entre o pinto dele e do meu bumbum.

Puta merda. Comecei a torcer pra Chck ser gay. Nunca quiz tanto um amigo gay quanto naquela hora.

- ah ah ah. - ela gemia quicando.

Ela tinha o tal bigode de Hitler. Eu sou loira, mas odeio pelos então eu depilo a coisa toda... O peito dela era maior que o meu por que eu sou meio magrela infelizmente. Mas não era assim um peito que me desse inveja por que era meio caído e com mamilos minúsculos. Claro que pro negão e (como eu vim a descobrir um minuto depois) para Chuck aquilo não importava em nada.

NA.: Demorei muuuuuito pra postar. Escrevi isso no meu ipod pq estou morando nos estados unidos agora. Enfim espero q tenham gostado e vou continuar escrevendo no ipod, e desculpa pq o português ta piorando bastante.

Se alguém se incomoda com a quantidade de palavrões que os Sonserinos reclamem com eles não comigo..

Mande um review escrito "EU LI" se vc leu até essa parte e não precisa escrever nada mais no review. Só EU LI eu já fico feliz sabendo que alguém leu. Essa foi pra tu Sophie.


End file.
